


The messed up love life of John Egbert.

by Maid_of_Hope



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Cool, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Knights - Freeform, Leadership, Love, Love Poems, M/M, Odd, Okay Ending, Old-Fashioned, Poetry, Relationship(s), Romance, Sadstuck, Thief, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_Hope/pseuds/Maid_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange poem that popped into my head.</p><p>Trigger warning: strange words, no specific ship, blood bashing, character bashing, romance, freeform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The messed up love life of John Egbert.

You scoundrels,  
You thieves!  
Your theft of his heart is contemptible;  
The only ones who can use it,  
Care for it,  
Treat it right,  
Are the Knights!  
His freedom,  
His spunk,  
His gambit of willfulness;  
All of it in vain if given to a Thief.

Clueless and  
Breathless  
The Heir travels freely.  
He soars through the sky,  
On his fabricated current.

His nobility is for naught!  
His bloodline is wasted!  
The two boys of red are beneath him,  
His indecisiveness upsets them,  
Angers them.  
The leader of twelve yells.  
Albeit ephemeral disgruntlement,  
His ragged voice contains long-lasting scars.  
And yet the Heir still loves.  
The obscurity of blackened love  
Is unfathomable to the Receiver of Freedom.  
Onyx or vermillion,  
Though there is enough red in his life.

Hark!  
The Knight of Twelve is not the only man of chivalry!  
An Exploiter of Time!  
A God!  
A man who hides behind a darkened chroma,  
A broken sword,  
And twisted words.  
A chivalrous man indeed!  
He is kind where others are not.  
Chagrined, but not mad  
At his misfortune.  
He fights for freedom  
As the Heir does the same!

The Seer's blindness is because of Light!  
Her luck and knowledge are infinite,  
As is the Thief's though she must live with herself!  
The Seer does not suffer as the Heir,  
Therefore her love for him is nonexistent!  
A scandal!  
How insidious she is!  
The Sylph is her love,  
A jade finer than most.  
A most beautiful shade of green.

The Heir and the Sylph,  
However different,  
Tread in tandem on a crumbling square of red and black.  
Between love and hate,  
Passion and disgust.  
They shared a past lover!  
Ironically, a Thief of Luck she may be!  
The Heir must choose between two bloods as red as roses!


End file.
